Interest in Love?
by XORavenChanOX
Summary: Starts off with Shizuo chasing Izaya. Izaya is the one that is telling the story also. He will tell you how him and Shizuo came lovers. \o/  Most likely not to finish this fanfic...orz


Aahh. Bright blue sky. Dollars and the Yellow Scarves are being peaceful. Pretty quiet and pretty boring, but I like it this way. It makes humans somehow more interesting. The way how the human mind works to clam the person down by one little thought. This would be a pretty interesting day to research more about the human s around. It would be, but I am getting chased by the city's beast. "I-ZAAA-YAAAAAA!" God, his roars can be heard from half way through the city.

Getting chased by the strongest man in the city just makes me just want to laugh. Laugh as hard as I can. "Trying to catch me if you can Shizu-chan~" Just saying the nickname that I gave to him from out high school years together just pissed him off even more. In fact, whatever I actually do around him just really pisses him off. It's very interesting to me. It's so interesting that it pisses me off. I really hate this man. I hate him so much that it hurts. It hurts so much that the truth is that I actually love him.I love him more than anyone else in the world. I love him the most! Ah shit, dead end wall. I'm going to get killed today~

Shizuo finally makes his way to the dead end alley way that I ran into while I was reminding myself of what a stupid person I am for hoping for the beast to be in love with me also. Of course the man comes close pretty quick so there wouldn't be a way for me to keep the chase going. Gotta think fast to get out of this one. I move my head a few centimeters to look back over to the exit, but I get stopped by a cracking sound near to my left ear. I turned my head to see what was causing the cracking sound. I think there shouldn't have been a reason to be a bit shaken up for. It was only Shizu-chan's fist against the cracking, breaking wall.

It's always like this. I shouldn't even be scared. Not even one little bit! Hmm, no smell of a fresh lit cigarette this time. I guess the one he had in his mouth was the last cigarette he had. His hard breathing, huffs, and pants were really annoying and yet at the same time, I find it sexy. I really hate this man. Our eyes finally met. All I could do was just grin. I think that pissed him off even more. He seem to be biting down onto his teeth together. "I'm going to fucking kill you this time flea!" Pff. Same old, same old saying crap. It's always the same. Why can't you be half dead and say that to me while crawling, covered in blood and just begging at my feet. Make it more interesting Shizu-chan! This same old crap is freaking boring!

"Ne ne Shizu-chan. You always say that you're going to fucking kill me, but you know that I always get away somehow." I'm not even looking to his eyes anymore. I never really liked looking in the purple colored sunglasses. To me it's basically like he's hiding his true self. I'm guessing the look on his face right now was that he wanted to kill me even more now. All I could actually do was sigh to myself and stare off to his chest. I started to remember when we first met when I gave him the scar from my best pocket knife baby. I then started to wonder if my mark was still on his chest. I wanted to touch him, being too scared, I stopped myself. Just in case he would grab my arm and break it in a second without blinking. I think that he was stilling staring down at me, plotting the ways he could kill me. I finally got me some balls and touched his chest. It felt like he jumped a bit to me, or that could have been my hand shaking in fear to have it broken. Was I even shaking anyway? Ah who the fuck cares. I was just going to get my face punched in after five seconds. I just waited for the moment for when Shizuo's fist and my face would be contented in two more seconds.

Odd...I'm not feeling any pain...Did I finally get use to it? Pff..that would never happen. I had my eyes closed and stood still. Just ready for that punch. It was just was..quiet. Being confused and interested as I was, I started to open my eyes and stared back up at the beast. His face looked clam, but still pretty pissed off. I think he was confused for some reason. It looked like that he was looking down at something. Blinking a few times, I soon looked down to where he was staring. Oh shit..my hand was still on his chest! I took it away pretty quick. Wait..why didn't he try to push it off or break my hand..? I soon looked back up at him. We were both quiet. 


End file.
